


In the Cold Light of Day

by Orithain



Series: Sinful [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Mulder, Krycek and Sin try to work out their new relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 1998.

The sound of the door closing behind Mulder woke Sin, and she rolled over, right into Alex's arms. She smiled when she saw that the faint sound had woken him as well. They were so much alike it was almost scary. She looked up, meeting Alex's eyes as he watched her.

"Good morning." His voice was even huskier than normal when he first woke up.

"Morning. Mulder's gone to work."

"I woke up just before he left, but I didn't want to say anything, or he'd never have made it out of here." Alex grinned widely just imagining how they'd have spent the morning.

Sin smiled back, much the same image in her own mind. "We'll just have to make sure we give him a proper welcome when he gets home tonight."

"It'll be my pleasure. And speaking of home, do you think we can convince him to move someplace big enough for all three of us and that the entire world can't break into on a regular basis?"

"Definitely. I have an apartment, but I thought it might be nice to get a place that belongs to all of us." Noticing a slight expression of discomfort cross Alex's face, she hastened to explain. "Don't worry about the expenses, I intend to pay for most of it."

Now Alex looked angry. "Well, I started as a whore; I suppose it's only natural to end up that way too."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it! I'm not trying to make either of you kept men, but let's face it - I have more money than both of you put together. It only makes sense that I cover expenses."

"Sin, I..." Alex wasn't sure what to say.

"Alex, I understand. I know you want to keep your independence, but it's crazy to ignore my money. If something really bothers you, tell me. We'll work something out. I don't want to mess this up. I want us all to be happy together."

"You have an answer for everything, don't you."

"Not everything, but I'll do my best to find ones for the questions I don't have 'em for. I can't believe how lucky I got to find both of you, and I intend to keep you," she finished with a grin.

Alex had to laugh. "I suddenly feel like a stray. Pull out a collar or leash, and I'll have to hurt you."

Sin laughed too, moving so that she was fully on top of Alex. By the time she was settled, she could feel Alex's hard cock pressing against her thigh. "I think you have that backward, lover. It's you and Fox who have leashed me. Although I think poor Fox is going to have a hell of a time domesticating either of us."

Alex grinned back at her. "Who said I intend to be domesticated?"

"Oh, you prefer the savage approach?"

Alex's reply was nonverbal. He bit down on her shoulder, hard.

Sin let out a feral growl, arching into Alex's grip. She dug her nails into his back, marking him as hers.

Alex rolled them over so he was on top of Sin, slamming into her with no further warning.

Sin screamed his name, thrusting back against him, begging him to take her harder.

Alex plunged into Sin as hard as he could with every thrust, driving them both into ecstasy within moments. They came together, Sin gouging Alex's back and shoulders with her nails, Alex gripping her wrists so tightly she'd have bruises for days.

Alex collapsed on top of her, gasping for air, suddenly _feeling_ the claw marks she left on him. He could feel the blood trickling down his back. He raised his head to ask her what the hell she thought she was doing, but stopped when he saw the bruises already encircling her wrists and mottling her hips where he grabbed her. "Jesus, Sin, we'll be lucky if we both survive!"

Sin was still panting for breath too. "I think we need to keep Mulder between us till we can control this. Otherwise, we'll both be in wheelchairs. Holy shit!" Alex had shifted enough for her to see his back. "I'm so sorry, Alex! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Alex kissed her gently. "Any more than I meant to hurt you. We just got carried away. We are too much alike, I think. This could be dangerous."

"No, we'll control it most of the time. But just think what we can do together to Mulder's enemies. And yours."

"Why would you care about my enemies?" Alex was startled. "They're after me for good reason because of the things I've done. I know I should stay away from Fox; I just bring him trouble, and I don't deserve him."

"Of course you deserve him, whatever that means! Fox loves you and you love him, that's all that should matter to you."

"But it's not right. How can he love me? I killed his father!"

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters. We both know you did it to protect Fox."

"I did it because those were my orders. I did it because that's what I am, a killer who'll hurt even the people he supposedly cares about."

"Alex! Would you _please_ stop denigrating yourself! Just because you're not Dudley Doright doesn't mean you don't deserve to have people care about you! I care about you, Fox cares about you, hell, he _loves_ you, and I know I could too if you give me the chance! And I think we're pretty okay people, so if we can love you, you must be okay too. Keep repeating that to yourself until you start to believe it!" Sin finished with an exasperated yell.

Alex just stared at her. "How can you love me? You don't even know me. And if you did-"

"Aleksei Sergeievitch Krycek! Stop it! I have a damn good idea what you've done, and I really doubt you've killed anywhere near as many people as I have. I like what I see, and I happen to believe in love at first sight - it worked for my parents, it got me together with Mulder, and now it's brought me you. I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me, not even you."

Alex just stared in shock.

Sin pulled his head down to kiss him softly. "Just remember that that you're not alone, Alex. Now let's get up so I can take care of your back."

"Why do we have to get up at 7:00 in the morning? _We_ don't have to go to work."

"No, but knowing Mulder we do have to buy food to keep us all from starving to death, _and_ get something from the Center for Disease Control to kill whatever's growing in the fridge."

Alex grinned. "Good point. I really need a shower anyway."

In the interests of saving water, they shared a shower. It had absolutely nothing to Sin's enjoyment of Alex's body, which greatly extended the length of the shower while she washed every inch. She lost herself in the pleasure of running her hands over Alex's body for several minutes, leaving him practically purring.

After a quick breakfast of dry toast - they had taken one look inside the refrigerator and refused to chance even the butter - Alex and Sin dressed and headed for the grocery store.

Roaming the aisles, they were delighted to discover that they had similar tastes. Unlike Mulder, they believed that food should actually have _some_ nutritional value, although they'd never be health food lovers. They were planning a special dinner for Mulder that night, wanting their first meal together to be memorable, when a cold voice stopped them in their tracks.

"FBI. Freeze. Slowly raise your hands above your head, Krycek."

Both of them slowly turned their heads to see a petite redhead pointing a gun straight at Alex's head. "Agent Scully." Alex couldn't believe it. Why wasn't she at work with Mulder where she belonged? Then he noticed the salad in her hand and realized it was lunchtime.

Scully approached cautiously, motioning Sin away from Alex till she could get the cuffs on him. When Scully started to lead Alex away, Sin, not wanting to be separated from Alex, pretended to attack her.

She allowed Scully to disarm her and take both of them to the agent's car.

Arriving back at the Hoover Building, Scully informed AD Skinner that she had captured Krycek. Contrary to usual policy, Sin and Alex were placed in a single holding room to prevent word of their presence from leaking out. Scully didn't intend Krycek to be killed before she got some answers from him. As soon as Mulder returned from lunch, they would be able to start interrogating Krycek. Scully briefly considered calling Mulder to get him back right away, but she was afraid of the call being monitored.

Sin wanted to talk to Alex, who she could see was sinking into depression, but they had each been cuffed to opposite ends of the table. They couldn't talk without being overheard.

Scully and Skinner observed the pair in restraints, surprised to see the concern in the blonde's eyes when she looked at Krycek.

"Still no information on the woman, Agent Scully?"

"No sir. According to her identification, her name is Tamsin Martin, but we can find no record of her. The name is obviously fraudulent, which leads me to suspect she is a confederate of Krycek's. It is possible Agent Mulder will be familiar with her."

"And where is Agent Mulder?"

Before Scully could repeat that Mulder had not yet returned from lunch, Mulder himself responded. "I'm right here, sir. Is someth... something wrong?" Mulder saw Alex and Sin.

"As you can see, Agent Mulder, Agent Scully captured Alex Krycek."

Mulder swallowed hard. "How did you manage that, Scully?"

"I found him in the grocery store, if you can believe it."

 _So much for dinner._ Mulder couldn't help thinking longingly of the meal he'd been anticipating. Knowing Sin and Alex, he'd known they wouldn't be able to resist cooking for him. "What about the woman?"

"She was with Krycek. She pulled a gun on me when I tried to take him in."

"And you took it away from her?" Mulder couldn't hide his surprise, having a better idea of Sin's abilities now after having researched her that morning.

"Of course I disarmed her. I _am_ a trained agent, Mulder. The question now is, how do we keep them alive long enough to get some answers?"

"Uh, Scully? What exactly have you arrested them for?" Mulder wanted to know.

"For the murder of your father and my sister for a start! What's gotten into you, Mulder? This is Alex Krycek we have, the man who's deceived us all time after time!"

"Scully, we don't have the slightest bit of evidence connecting him with either of those murders. In fact, we caught the man who confessed to killing your sister, and Cardinale never implicated anyone else. We have no grounds to hold these two people."

"Explain yourself, Agent Mulder." Skinner was not amused.

"I thought I was quite clear, sir. We have to release them." Not giving Scully or Skinner a chance to argue or himself a chance to reconsider, Mulder headed into the interrogation room.

Alex and Sin looked up in surprise when Mulder walked in and uncuffed them both. That was nothing to Scully and Skinner's surprise when Mulder pulled Sin into his arms, kissing her, then with her still in his embrace moved to Alex to pull him in for a kiss as well. The three of them held on for several seconds.

"Fox, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Although Alex tried to be quiet, Scully and Skinner heard him, and both sets of eyebrows climbed upward.

"'Fox'?" they both mouthed.

"Yeah, I'm not hiding you anymore, Alex. I want everyone to know we're together. I want to be able to go out for a walk or for dinner without worrying about someone shooting or arresting you."

Alex fought to hold back the tears swimming in his eyes. "I love you, Fox." Tightening his grip on both his lovers, he continued, "I love you both."

"And we love you," Sin and Mulder responded in nearly perfect chorus.

"Mulder?"

They all turned to see Scully staring at them in disbelief.

"Yes, Scully?" Mulder maintained his hold on his lovers even in the face of Scully's disbelief and growing disgust.

"What are you doing? That's _Krycek_."

"I know who he is, Scully. He's the man I love, the man who's been my lover for over a year. And now we have Sin with us too. If you can't accept that, tell me now, and I'll make sure that you don't have to work with me anymore."

"You're willing to give up the X-Files for this...this rat?!"

Mulder looked surprised. "As you keep reminding me, Scully, I'm the division chief. If you can't accept my relationship with Alex, I'll put through the paperwork for your transfer. But I really hope you won't make me do that. You're my best friend, Scully," Scully glared at Sin for the younger woman's snort at that remark, "I don't want to lose you. But I _can't_ lose Alex...or Sin. So what'll it be, Scully?"

Scully found herself the focus of two green glares, both of Mulder's lovers clearly ready to defend him from harm. She had a feeling the Consortium might not live long enough to regret their error the next time they played with Mulder's life. Could she stand to work with Mulder every day, knowing that Alex Krycek was part of his life? She wasn't sure.

"I really _didn't_ kill your sister, Scully." Alex spoke up, trying to save the friendship for Mulder.

"As if you would say anything different!" Scully scoffed.

After a quick glance at Sin to reassure himself, Alex looked straight at Scully, hoping ICIN really could get him out of this. "I _am_ a killer, Agent Scully, formerly in the employ of the Consortium. I _did_ kill that cable car operator, various and sundry people the Consortium considered to be obstacle, and William Mulder. I did _not_ kill Melissa Scully."

"I'd say that confession gives us sufficient cause to arrest you," Skinner entered the conversation.

"Don't bother, Mr. Skinner," Sin responded. "When given the choice of arresting a man whom no one has ever heard of or maintaining friendly relations with ICIN, I can guarantee you that the Director of the FBI and his superiors will _not_ choose to hold Alex."

"ICIN? I have seen no indication of their interest in this matter. And what would you know about it anyway?"

Sin shook her head at him. "You shouldn't make assumptions based on appearance, Mr. Skinner. I work for ICIN, and so does Alex."

"I'm afraid I'll need proof of that."

The sound of leather slapping down on the table startled everyone. They turned to stare at the newcomer who had slipped into the room while they were all distracted, a young woman who favored them with a toothy smile. She nodded toward the I.D. case she'd tossed over, telling Skinner to look at it.

Skinner and the others found themselves looking at a picture of Alex Krycek, one which was affixed to an ICIN identification. Skinner sighed, knowing that Krycek was nearly untouchable now. "How?" he asked. "And who are you?"

"I'm Toren Blake, co-director of ICIN. As for how, my hiring practices are not subject to your review or anyone else's. Suffice to say that Mr. Krycek is now my concern." She bestowed another cold smile on Skinner. "Hands off." She turned her attention to Alex. "Mr. Krycek...Alex...we'll talk later. Sin knows where to find me." With a friendly smile for Alex and Fox and a wink at Sin, Toren left as abruptly as she'd arrived.

Mulder turned his attention back to Scully. "Well, Scully? What do we do now? Are you still my partner?"

Staring at the man who'd become so important to her over the last several years, Dana Scully hesitated, torn. At last, she took a deep breath and spoke. "I can't make you any promises, Mulder, but I want to try. I'll stay."

The smile that appeared on Mulder's face make her decision worthwhile, and Alex and Sin relaxed for the first time since they'd heard Scully's voice in the grocery store. It looked like this might all work out after all.

After everything that had happened, Mulder decided to take the rest of the day off, taking Alex home with him while Sin went to see Toren. At her suggestion, they went to Sin's apartment instead of Mulder's since they were far less likely to suffer random and not-so-random break-ins there. Pushing Alex in ahead of him, Mulder shut and locked the door to the apartment behind him, falling back against it to stare at Alex.

"What is with you two? I leave you both safely sleeping in my bed, and the next time I see you, you're both handcuffed to a table in FBI headquarters! Is this what I have to look forward to for the rest of my life?"

"It wasn't our fault," Alex whined, trying to make Mulder smile. "All we were doing was buying groceries! How were we supposed to know that Scully buys her salads at that grocery store?"

Mulder started to laugh, almost hysterically. "Unbelievable, Alex. You survive bombs, possession by aliens, being abandoned in a silo, hanging off a balcony, nearly getting your arm hacked off by mad woodsmen, and who knows what other attempts on your life by various members of the Consortium, only to be caught in a grocery store by a woman a fraction your size! This could only happen to you!"

Alex wasn't sure, but he thought he should be insulted by that. If only Fox didn't look so damn gorgeous when he laughed. Eyeing him lustfully, Alex waited till Mulder straightened up again before pouncing.

Startled to suddenly find himself with an armful of Alex, Mulder's laughter choked off. And when Alex started to kiss him, he had far better things to do with his mouth.

Alex began thrusting his tongue into Fox's mouth in the same rhythm he was pressing their erections together. He tangled his fingers in the older man's silky hair, holding Mulder's head still for his explorations.

Mulder wasn't trying to get away, in fact he was trying to get closer. He pulled Alex's T-shirt loose, running his hands over the other man's back under the soft cotton. He stopped suddenly, letting out an exclamation of surprise before stripping Alex's jacket and shirt off and spinning him around.

"Whaa-" Alex was startled.

"What the hell happened to your back?!" Mulder yelled.

"Oh. That."

"Yes 'that'. What happened?"

"Well, actually, Sin..." Alex wasn't sure how to explain.

"Sin did this to you? Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all!"

Alex was touched that Fox was so protective of him, but he hurried to explain before Mulder could get too angry with Sin. "No, Fox, it wasn't like that. She didn't mean to do it-"

"How could she do this by accident, Alex? You've been savaged!"

"Uh, yeah, but, uh, so has she. She had the nails to draw blood, but I can't believe the bruises I left on her."

"What!?"

"We fucked, Fox. It wasn't making love; it wasn't soft and gentle; it was wild and savage and incredible, and I never even felt her scratch me till it was over. But I have to admit I was shocked when I saw the marks I left on her; I didn't even realize I was doing it."

Mulder stared, not sure what to say. He stroked a gentle finger over the massive scabs on Alex's back and shoulders, drawing a shiver from him. He held Alex still in front of him, leaning forward to kiss each mark, laving them with his tongue as if he could remove the pain with his touch.

Alex shuddered under Mulder's lips, undone by his gentleness. No one had ever done anything like that for him; even as a child, he hadn't had a mommy to kiss his pains and make them better. He started to pull away, but Mulder held him still.

"Just let me love you, Alex. Please."

Tremors wracked Alex's body at Mulder's words, and he sank to the floor, unable to support himself any longer. He gave himself up to his lover's control, trusting Mulder to take care of him.

Mulder accepted Alex's gift of himself, nudging his lover flat on the floor. He smiled into Alex's eyes, reaching down to unfasten and remove the younger man's jeans. Alex helped by raising his hips to allow Mulder to pull them down.

Alex lay naked, watching Mulder look at him. "Please, undress, Fox. I want to see you too." Alex could hear the naked pleading in his own voice, but he didn't care.

Mulder smiled and shrugged out of his clothes, moving to drape himself over his lover. Both men gasped at the feeling of naked flesh against naked flesh. Fox kissed Alex gently, gradually working his way downward. He licked and sucked at Alex's throat, leaving his own mark on his lover. He tasted Alex's shoulders and chest, tracing each muscle with his tongue, finally pausing at an erect nipple that seemed to be begging for his touch.

"Please, Fox, you're killing me!"

"You can take it, love. Just lie still a little longer."

"God!"

Mulder nibbled on the hardened pebble of flesh, prompting a long moan from the man below him. After teasing Alex for several minutes, Mulder continued his explorations. He traced the outline of the younger man's navel, prompting a reflexive flinch and forcing a giggle out of him. Fox tugged gently at the fine hairs there with his teeth, drawing a moan from Alex, then followed the line of hair down.

By now Alex was only capable of whimpers and moans, arching into Mulder's touch. No one had ever made love to him so...so lovingly...before. For the first time, he truly knew what it meant to make love.

Mulder slowly licked the head of Alex's weeping cock, enjoying the taste of his lover. He allowed it to slip into his mouth, sucking lightly. Alex's cries rang through him, spurring him to give the younger man even greater pleasure. He took more of Alex inside him, relaxing his throat so the entire length could slide in. He pulled back slightly, then sank down onto Alex again several times, hearing Alex's moans increase in volume each time. Fox kept this up for several minutes, stopping each time Alex came close, keeping him on the edge. Finally, when he could hear the frantic undertone in the other man's whimpers, he swallowed Alex to the root at the same instant as he slid one finger inside him.

Alex came hard into Fox's mouth with a wordless scream, then collapsed back onto the floor.

Fox sucked every drop from his lover before releasing him with one last, loving swipe of his tongue. He slid up Alex's body to claim his mouth in a deep kiss while thrusting against his lover's softening groin. It only took a few hard thrusts for Fox to come too.

After a few minutes of just lying together, enjoying the feel of each other, Mulder pushed himself to his feet, drawing Alex up after him. Together they staggered off in search of the bathroom, where they cleaned up before looking for Sin's bedroom. They collapsed into the huge bed, bodies entwined and fell asleep.

Sin tripped over their clothes at the front door when she got home, smiled, and left a trail of her own clothes as she headed for the bedroom. Her smile broadened when she saw them sleeping contentedly, and she slipped into the bed beside them.

The men made room for her without ever really waking up, drawing her into their embrace so they were all tangled together. All three smiled in their sleep.


End file.
